She Sings With Butterflies
by Noir Productions
Summary: THE FALL Roy is injured, unable to work, and his girlfriend left him. He's not really there, until he meets a new patient at the hospital named Daniella. She's radiant, yet there's something off about her that he can't quite understand. Roy/Daniella
1. Crimson Arrival

She Sings With Butterflies

(A _The Fall_ Fan Fiction)

Disclaimer: `The characters Roy Walker and others from the film belong to Dan Gilroy and Tarsem.

`Daniella, however, belongs to me.

Pairing: Roy/Daniella

Rating: T for Angst, Frightening Scenes, and Romance

Other Characters: TBA  
POV: Roy

The room was silent again as Roy sat there in his bed, like he always did. After his fall, he hasn't been moved from his bed since he arrived here in Los Angeles. The doctors said he would live, he just needed the motivation. What motivation? What was there left to care about? He wasn't good enough for his girlfriend to come and visit him, to even care about him anymore. He was nothing, pure and simple, what was there to motivate himself for? He sat there, the curtain half drawn around him as he looked off into space, his eyes blinking slowly. He felt like he was wasting his time here, living for no reason at all. He leaned his head against the pillows the nurses had so graciously fluffed for him. They were faceless to him, all of them looking the same. Their intentions were pure, but they wouldn't remember his name the next day. He was just another man, waiting for his number to be up. His attention was then drawn to the entrance as a nurse wheeled a young woman into the room. He stared at the girl, long red hair cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes were a penetrating green, yet they looked dull and dead somewhat. Her skin was alabaster, paler than most women in California. The nurse whispered to the girl gently as she wheeled her to a neighboring bed. Roy forced himself to look away as the girl slowly let her gaze fall on him. She was sick, he could tell by the looks of her. He couldn't tell what she was down with, but it had to be something worth hospitalizing her for. The nurse looked to Roy when he looked back toward them, and she just met him with a simple smile.

"Come on, darling." She spoke to the redheaded woman gingerly as she reached for her. The girl's slender, delicate pale hand moved to the nurse's face, causing the healthy woman to gasp gently. She had been caught off guard by the girl's sudden and harsh movement. Roy stared in intrigue as she slowly rose from the wheelchair, when he realized how thin she was. She turned, strongly toward the nurse and her pale pink lips parted slowly.

"I am quite capable of moving myself, thank you, ma'am...I don't need your assistance, nor your sympathy." She said plainly before setting herself down into her bed without another word. Embarrassed, the nurse left the room with the wheelchair, not uttering another word. Roy looked from the girl, the sun creeping in through the blinds on the large windows. Yet he couldn't help but look toward her from the corner of his eye. He watched as the sun played with the tones in her hair, causing them to radiate with a vibrant redness that he couldn't think possible for a hair color. He turned his head to look at her, watching as she looked down at her hands, her fingers moving against each other as if she were searching for a sensation between them. She was perceptive, however, and without much delay, she looked up from her hands to meet Roy's gaze. She looked from side to side before looking back to him, a look of confusion on her porcelain face. He got a good look at her, her skin smooth and almost translucent. She was fair, in the eptiome of the word. She was beautiful, radiant, yet she held a sickliness about her. Why was she here? He wondered this until her voice broke the silence.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" She asked, a raised and irritated brow at him. Roy stammered slightly as he looked at her now, more aware of the present time. He had been lost in his thoughts, lost in his imagination as he looked at her. He laughed a bit and looked away from her, she was a fiesty one and he almost dared not to look at her again. But when he looked back to her, her facial expression had changed, from a look of irritation to a small smile.

"I'm Roy." He said, offering up a slight peace offering to his staring. She slowly looked back to him, her hair moving a bit, causing more red prisms to ignite around the crown of her head. She then let her teeth show as she smiled at him. At least she was warming up to him a bit. If they were going to bed roommates, they would at least have to try and be civilized. He watched her as she looked him over for a moment before she let her lips part for her to speak.

"My name's Daniella." She said with a soft, velvety voice as she leaned into her pillows. He watched her carefully as she slowly slid further down the bed, her eyelids drooping. Suddenly, Roy felt a sudden twinge of pain in the pit of his stomach as he watched her carefully with his dark eyes. He watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as her eyes fell shut. He didn't know what to think at the moment, instead that she didn't look well at all. Obviously not, since she was in the hospital. Then, she slipped into a gentle sleep and Roy decided to leave the precious girl be. He went back to his self loathing routine again, never looking back to the girl as he stared off into space before he just let himself fall into a restless sleep.


	2. Sensation Iginite

She Sings With Butterflies

(A _The Fall_ Fan Fiction)

Disclaimer: `The characters Roy Walker and others from the film belong to Dan Gilroy and Tarsem.

`Daniella, however, belongs to me.

Pairing: Roy/Daniella

Rating: T for Angst, Frightening Scenes, and Romance

Other Characters: TBA  
POV: Roy

Days past since Daniella first arrived here at the hospital, yet he still didn't know what was wrong with the fiesty redhead. She didn't talk much to him, hell she didn't speak to anyone really. She sat there in her bed, much like he did, and stared at times but mostly slept. Was the somber stuntman smitten with the silent redhead? You could say it was possible, but that didn't mean he wasn't still upset over his girlfriend, the one who left him for another man. He knew that being overly upset about a situation like this was juvenile and fruitless, but he had crippled himself for the woman, to get her attention away from the other man. It had been all for nothing, so here he sat in this hospital room, beside a silent yet beautiful woman. Roy sighed as he turned his head and looked at Daniella's bed to see her stirring gently from one of her cat naps. To say he wasn't worried about her state of being would be a lie, but he wasn't sure what to think at this point. He barely knew the woman, yet he felt like he needed to make sure she was okay. Roy watched in anticipation as the girl's green eyes rolled open, and she slowly pushed herself up in a more propped up state. She then let her dull gaze slowly shift to him and his breath caught in his throat. Daniella's smile was infectious as Roy felt a smile tug on his lips as well, but he looked away from her as he ran his hands together.

"Have you been watching me again, Roy?" Daniella spoke finally and her words caused Roy to look at her quickly with shock in his eyes. Was he really that transparent? Roy then let a laugh escape his lips, which was met with a gentle chuckle from Daniella. So maybe he had been, there was no harm in it, he just wanted to make sure she was still breathing mostly. He watched her as she looked away for a moment before she slowly rose, the movement different from what she normally did. He watched her carefully as her slender form slid out of her bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor slowly. What was she doing? He thought before he watched her move toward him. He stared up at her, watching the way her red hair moved from side to side as she walked before her body descended onto the side of his bed. She was so close now, closer than he thought she would ever be to him. He looked up at her as she sat beside him on his bed, her green eyes brighter now that he could see them up close. She was more beautiful than she had been the day she arrived. What was he doing? Thinking about this girl in that way, it was wrong wasn't it? No, he was betrayed, he had to remember that. The woman he had loved was lying to him, he just had to remember that.

"Maybe." Roy finally said in response to her question, but it was responded to by a small laugh from the redhead again. She reached up and tugged on the curtain around his bed and pulled it around them. Now they were somewhat secluded, as if in a cacoon with each other. Roy cleared his throat and sat up slowly, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on what was going on in front of him. Daniella had let her slender legs hang over the side of his bed as she looked at him, not really sure what she wanted from him. He didn't mind the close proximity of her as they sat there together for a lingering moment. Her smile was beautiful as she gave him one, her hands resting in her lap as she looked at him carefully.

"So I'm curious, as to why you are stuck in a place like this." Roy asked, looking up at her with curiosity in his dark eyes. Daniella met his gaze for a slight moment before she looked away, a sad smile on her face. The look troubled Roy as she looked away from him. Was she going to say? What could be so bad when it caused someone to hesitate in telling the truth? He then looked back up at her as she looked to him slowly with a soft expression on her pale face. Was she going to tell him now? He questioned in his mind as she shrugged her shoulders and sighed for a slight moment.

"I'm sick, like many of the people here. Just..trying to get better like the rest of them." She answered, a vague answer at that. He wouldn't press it, not today since he knew that she wasn't going to tell him the whole truth anyway. She had her reasons for being vague, maybe sometime she'll be able to tell her what is really going on. He hoped that it was simple, hoped that her sickness that she spoke of was only temporary. The thought of her being permanently sick wasn't something he wanted to think about. He didn't like the idea one bit, but he knew that something was up. Daniella moved slowly and let her left arm moved across his lap as she looked at him. Roy stiffened slightly at her closeness, but didn't object to it. She looked into his dark eyes with her brilliant green ones, he felt different with her this close to him. Why was he holding all of this back? He knew, but he didn't want to be doing this, he wanted to let the girlfriend who hurt him just float away into nothingness. But for some reason, he couldn't help but hold onto her still.

"Now, Why are you here?" She asked with a soft, yet gorgeous smile. She asked and Roy looked away, trying to smile but he couldn't quite push it out. He didn't know what to say other than the truth, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers before he looked up at her, shrugging slightly as he looked down at his legs.

"I fell...doing stunts for a movie." He said and Daniella looked from his face to his legs. She reached over and touched his knee, causing him to stare at her, almost in utter shock at her intimate touch. He looked up to him, hair hanging in her face in a majestic way.

"You can't feel that?" She asked and Roy just gave her a gentle shake of his head. She then proceeded to give him a pout. It was endearing as he smiled slightly at her. She then moved her hand up his leg and rested it on his thigh and looked back to him. Roy smiled up at her, the attempt to make him smile working. She was a wonderful person, which he envied about her. She was sick and yet she managed to make things a bit brighter for him. He looked away, smiling slightly as she sat there. Then, he heard the sound of the curtain being drawn and the doctor stood there, looking to Roy and Daniella with a raised brow.

"It's time for your examination, Miss Fontaine." The doctor said, the light leaving Daniella's eyes. Roy noticed that more than anything as the doctor pulled Daniella away from him. Her hand slid free from his leg and he sat up a bit. He watched as a nurse with needles moved down the hallway and his eyes widened. Were those for her? He thought before she turned and looked back at him with a comforting smile on her face.

"See you later, Stuntman Roy." She said with a grin before the doctor pulled her out of the room and out of his sight. Roy blinked at the name before a small smile formed on his lips. The girl was stirring something within him, something he couldn't explain, but he was glad that it was happening. Or else he'd still be sitting alone in this room, staring off into space and self-loathing to no end. He ran his hand down the back of his neck and looked back toward the door, almost hoping that she'd walk back in front the doorway. But she was still gone, but the hope of her return was still there when he grabbed the curtain and pulled it back around him.


End file.
